


5, 4, 3, 2, 1

by Sanders_Sides_Trash



Series: Sanders sides the musical [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_Sides_Trash/pseuds/Sanders_Sides_Trash
Summary: This is a songfic with an abusive deceit and an abused Virgil.





	5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is “murder song” by aurora (acoustic version). I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, sorry for the deceit being bad thing. I like deceit. I just needed two people for the fic and D and V were the first to come to mind.)
> 
> Oh! And the sides can’t die. They just go into comas for a while depending on severity.

“Five, four, three, two, one”

Virgil took steadying breaths. 

“Five, four, three, two, one”

He slowly began to calm, before he remembered. 

“He holds the gun against my head”

Virgil tensed, feeling the barrel shift. “Close your eyes angel,” the man hissed. 

“I close my eyes and bang I am dead”

The last thing he remembered was a click, and a deafening roar. 

“I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy”

Virgil shot awake in bed. Seeing it was a week later. As always. “At least I got sleep.” he sighed. 

“And here I go”

He slowly walked out of the room, after showering off the blood and making himself presentable. 

“He holds my body in his arms”

Deciet cuddled him, apologizing frantically and giving reassurances. Like usual. 

“He didn't mean to do no harm”

Virgil eventually smiled back and kissed him. Forgiving his love. Again. 

“And he holds me tight” 

Deceit squealed excitedly before cuddling tighter. Keeping Virgil stuck. 

“Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes”

Virgil sighed. Knowing he shouldn’t keep forgiving Dee, but Deceit was the only one that loved him. 

“And he cries and cries”

As Virgil entered the room, Deceit looked up, tears in his eyes. Virgil winced as Dee raised the gun. Shooting him in the forehead. 

“I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy”

This time he woke up in Deceits arms. Realizing it had been a month 

“And here I go”

He sat up, moving away. 

“He holds my body in his arms”

Deceit reached out, trying to hug. To make things right. Again. 

“He didn't mean to do no harm”

Virgil tried telling himself the same old lies, but they didn’t work. He had to get out. 

“And he holds me tight”

As Virgil walked away, he was yanked back by the wrist. Towards an angry Deciet. 

“He did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes”

“IM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU BRAT!!!” He shouted, slapping Virgil, before pushing him to the floor. 

“And he cries and cries”

He immediately crumpled, sobbing and waiting for the younger to crawl back to him. 

“Five, four, three, two, one  
Five, four, three, two, one”

Virgil steeled himself. 

“Five, four, three, two, one  
Five, four, three, two, one  
Five, four, three, two, one”

He imagined the light. 

“The gun is gone”

Deceit looked up, reaching for his gun, only to find it in Virgil’s hand. 

“And so am I”

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled, before shooting his only family in the head.

“And here I go”

He slowly sunk out. Appearing in the light sides living room and collapsing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s bad. I’m not great at songfics.


End file.
